Róisín Jung
Personality Having the personality of the average teenager, Róisín can come across as spoiled or self-centered. She's carefree and doesn't like following rules very much. She loves adventures and exploring places, completely dreading any time she is forced to stay inside. Since she is a Storm Witch, the rainy weather never keeps her indoors and Róisín is often seen out and about ''more ''often in the presence of any sort of storm. She is friendly and caring, but it's not as obvious as it is with her cousins. At times, it can seem as though Róisín is selfish and reckless, but it's only because she has so much potential and energy to to everything. She doesn't accept failure and tries to see things through to the end, even if it isn't necessarily the best course of action. Biography Róisín was raised by her mother and father in Belfast, Ireland as an only child. She was loved and cherished and perhaps even a bit spoiled as a baby. She was the light of her parents' life and it showed. There was no real problem in it, though. Róisín wasn't a bad child nor did she act out very much in her youth, but it was always obvious to anyone that met her that she was used to getting her way. She grew up loving the spotlight, always running around in dress-up clothes and singing to the top of her lungs. Her childhood dream was to grow up and become a famous actress and movie star, and her parents even helped fuel this dream with acting lessons at a young age. Her family wasn't extremely rich, but they were noticably comfortable in their finances. With family all over the world, and a deep social connection in the Pagan community, their worries were never raised too high. When Róisín hit her teenage years, she applied to the SOPAS ( School of Performing Arts Seoul ) and was accepted in for her freshman year. It was a prestigious school, especially for future entertainers and she couldn't be more excited. In the summer before her freshman year, Róisín's parents shipped her off to live with her cousins who lived nearby in Seoul. They ran a metaphysical shop and had enough room in their home and hearts to welcome their baby cousin into the country. Her parents sent her off with high hopes and lots of wishes for luck and health. Now, in her senior year at SOPA, Róisín is preparing to graduate and take on the world. The only problem is she doesn't seem to be taking her responsibilities outside of school very seriously. In the classroom, she's diligent and attentive, but as soon as her feet leave campus, she's set free. She is the type of kid to sneak out of her bedroom at all hours of the day and go out on adventures by herself or with company. Her cousins try their best to watch out for her and mentor her as she resides under their roof, but Róisín is a force to be reckoned with and no one can stop a storm from brewing. Relationships *Noh Minkyeong (Cousin, Guardian) *Moon Seonbyul (Cousin, Guardian) *River Song (Childhood Friend) Inspirations * Madison Montgomery (American Horror Story: Coven) * Misty Day (American Horror Story: Coven) Category:The Black Cats Category:Female Category:Irish Category:Korean Category:Characters